Luctor Et Emergo (I struggle and Emerge)
by LissomTea
Summary: "Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all there is." -Hippocrates After the events of the March of the Oni, the ninja finally settle. down. However, frequent night-terrors and situations that cause them to have traumatic flashbacks pop up everywhere, but hey. At least they've got each other...right? (A.K.A I want the ninja to act like te
1. Prologue A dollar

(**Thank you to whoever told me that the A/N was messed up.) **

This A/N is a warning..

A very _important _warning:

This book contains

-Violence

-Strong use of language

-Self-harm

-Attempted suicide (in the past)

-PTSD

-Abuse

-Child neglection

-Underaged smoking/drug usage

-And other mature themes.

Some of the things that are listed happened in the past, and most of them are just mentioned. However, I put that there just in case. If you are sensitive to any of these topics then please turn away. I will put a warning in every chapter that contains this sort of themes.

But anyways..enjoy the book.

~Soosh


	2. Important AN

(**Thank you to whoever told me that the A/N was messed up.) **

This A/N is a warning..

A very _important _warning:

This book contains

-Violence

-Strong use of language

-Self-harm

-Attempted suicide (in the past)

-PTSD

-Abuse

-Child neglection

-Underaged smoking/drug usage

-And other mature themes.

Some of the things that are listed happened in the past, and most of them are just mentioned. However, I put that there just in case. If you are sensitive to any of these topics then please turn away. I will put a warning in every chapter that contains this sort of themes.

But anyways..enjoy the book.

~Soosh


	3. Chapter 1 Childhood Cart Rides

Zane continued to stare at the sky, his mind at work.

He was making a mental list of what they needed.

Bread, milk, OJ, coffee, some coke, Jay was short on his pills, Nya needed a heating pack, and Kai needed a new razor.

They also needed mushrooms, olives (for some reason), and Zane wanted to get Cole a cake.

He had been having frequent nightmares because of the..strange clouds that the Oni's had used.

So, Zane felt as if he should get him a cake to make him feel better.

What was his favourite flavour again?

He couldn't remember.

Probably chocolate.

Zane shook his head as he landed in the hallway.

When his dragon disappeared, he came out, tightening the pastel purple scarf wrapped around his neck.

He'd stop.

His phone was ringing.

He picked it up.

"Hello-"

"Zane, have you seen my scarf anywhere?" Pixel asked.

Zane gulped.

He was busted.

"U-um..no.." He quickly said.

Silence.

"Okay..well, I'm eager to see you all return to the monastery tomorrow."

Zane smiled as he walked down the street.

"I am as well," He said. "I do hope that the storm will not throw us off course."

He heard a small laugh.

"Of course it won't," Pixel replied. "You have Jay, and you can easily tie him on the mast and have him redirect the lighting."

Zane scoffed. "Pixel, that's mean."

He heard laughter.

But not from the phone.

"Well, I have to go now," Pixel said. "I love you, Zane."

"Love you too, Pixel," He replied. "Sleep well."

The phone call then ended.

Zane sighed as a cool breeze blew through his clothing.

The scarf seeming to follow it.

Zane then shoved his phone in his pocket and walked down the street, attempting to find a store..that the others were not at.

️

* * *

Kai let out a huff as he leaned against the wall, taking his phone out.

"Yeah, Zane's _hella _pissed." He said. "He's not responding to any calls."

"Or he's shopping," Lloyd replied. "He might've gone to the one downtown."

"I found him! Hey Zane!" Jay cried, waving.

Zane turned and then grabbed a basket.

"Shall we shop?" he asked, pointing towards the door.

Jay nodded as the group walked into the store.

Immediately, Jay's jaw dropped.

"Wow, this place is _huge_!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing around the room.

Zane sighed.

"Let's just get the ingredients for dinner." He replied, walking down an aisle.

At this point, it seemed that Zane was the mother, and the ninja were all his ducklings.

They didn't do much, except find weird items and laugh at them.

"_Ew_," Lloyd said. "_Canned milk_."

Kai gagged.

"It's called evaporated milk," Zane replied, grabbing a can. "Since its mixed with water, it can last much longer than regular milk."

"So..like..a year maybe?" Jay asked.

Zane nodded. "Indeed."

He placed the can back on the shelf.

"You can also make hot cross buns with it."

Jay gasped.

"Hot cross buns!" He stopped. "I thought that that was a song."

"Nope," Nya replied. "They're an actual thing-"

"And they're my favorite," Cole muttered. "My mum used to make them for me when I was younger."

Jay stared. "I thought cake was your favorite-"

"Of course cake is my favorite!" Cole replied. "How can my best friend be so stupid-"

"I'm not stupid!" Jay yelled. "I just..uh.."

Cole smirked. "What's wrong zap-trap?" he crossed his arms. "Are you speechless?"

"No."

Cole smiled.

"Well..at least I don't hoard sweets under my pillows!" Jay cried.

Lloyd gasped. "Cole doesn't do that _I _do that!"

Jay laughed.

"We all used to do it-"

"Kai used to hide hot sauce under his mattress when he was a kid," Nya replied.

"I did _not_!" Kai yelled.

Eventually, the group began to bicker as Zane grabbed something from a bin.

He sighed.

"If all of you do not stop bickering like 3-year-olds," He spun on his heel. "I will _shove _this baguette down each of your throats."

The group went silent.

Jay stared.

"But, there's only one- Ow!" He screeched, as Cole slammed his fist into Jay's shoulder.

The group then walked.

They were silent.

Kai groaned.

"How much longer?"

Zane sighed.

"I still have plenty of items on my list Kai," He replied. "And you could've stayed and watched the bounty if you were going to complain."

Kai scoffed.

Jay then smiled.

"Why don't we play a game-"

"If it involved knocking over anything or anyone, it's a no-"

"It's called Shopping spree!"

The group turned, eyebrows raised.

Jay smiled. "Well," He turned to Zane. "the rules are simple."

Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Everyone is given an item on the shopping list, and whoever returns the item to Zane first wins.."

"Wins what?" Cole asked.

"Um.."

"Whoever loses has to do the dishes," Lloyd replied.

"And whoever wins..gets to..be player one on..Super smash Pros?"

The group stared.

"Alright, it sounds fun." Kai said. "I'm in."

"Same here," Cole replied.

"Me three." Lloyd beamed.

Nya smiled, leaning against her brother. "Obviously, I'm in."

Jay turned to Zane.

He sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Jay frowned.

"No."

Zane sighed again. "Fine, I guess I shall play."

"Yes-"

"But only if Jay follows me around like a child."

Jay stared. "What-"

"You were supposed to be the one to get the groceries," Zane replied. "It's only fair that you can't play the _fun game _when your the reason we're here and playing this game in the first place."

Jay scoffed.

"Fine." He said.

️

* * *

After everyone had gotten the items, they all ran away, laughing and shoving each other.

Jay crossed his arms and frowned.

He then turned to Zane.

"Zane," He began. "Are you mad at me-"

"No," Zane replied, quickly.

Jay sighed. "Zane look," He said. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Forgot?"

Jay nodded.

"U-um..yes.."

The two walked in silence.

"Zane, can't I just..I don't know..find Cole and tease him a bit?"

"No."

"Can I go to the magazine section."

"No."

Jay groaned. "You're not fun!"

Zane halted.

He turned. "I'm _no _fun?"

Jay shut his lips, tightly.

"Uh-"

Zane smiled.

Jay's eyes widened.

"There are plenty of _fun things _we can do in a supermarket Jay."

Jay blinked. "Sex is one of them, isn't it-"

"_Jay._"

"Sorry."

Zane put one last item into his basket. "The rules don't say anything about.._accidentally _making the rest of the teams try to find you..correct?"

Jay smiled. "Nope."

"Hey! I got the Orange juice!" A voice yelled as the two boys turned.

Cole was there, running over.

"That means I win right?" He cried.

Jay and Zane looked at each other.

Jay then screeched as Zane grabbed his arm and bolted down the aisle.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Cole screamed.

"There are no rules against us running away, Cole!" Zane replied, smiling.

Cole stared. "Wow, what a change in attitude!" He said, laughing. "I'm still going to catch up with you!"

Jay looked back. "Wah! Zane, Cole's gonna catch up with us-"

Zane sped down the aisle and into a corner of the room.

He grabbed a shopping cart and put the basket inside.

"Get in." He said.

"But-"

Jay screeched as Zane grabbed him and threw him into the cart.

Zane then grabbed the handlebars and began to run.

"Zane, what are you-"

Jay watched as Zane put his feet on the bottom shelf of the cart and whizzed down the aisles.

Jay was screaming.

Zane was laughing.

"Zane! Look out-"

Zane looked forward, and the two screeched as they almost hit a display.

However, Zane thrusts his hand forward, creating a ramp in front of the cart.

They went flying off of it, as Cole slid to a stop.

"No fair! You never said we coulduses our elemental powers!"

Jay screamed as he felt himself moving out of the cart, and Zane felt his hands fall away from the handle bars.

"He,y Nya!" He said, before he continued to scream.

The two then landed on the ground.

The cart tipped over and the basket with the food splattered onto the ground.

Zane slowly got up, rubbing his head.

He then heard laughter behind him.

"That-that was awesome!" Jay screamed.

"It's not over yet! Come on!" Zane quickly gathered the food.

Jay's laughter became a bit louder.

"Hell yeah!"

The two stood in silence as Zane scanned the items, both had a poker face on.

Jay groaned. "This is taking _forever_."

"Jay, we can't just walk out of the store with items that are unpaid." Zane replied. "Its against the law."

Jay sighed.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Another voice yelled.

Jay turned.

Lloyd was there, running towards them, with the mushrooms in his hands.

"Zane! Lloyd's here-"

He squeaked.

"Everyone else is here too!"

Zane put the items in the bags.

"Then let's go!" He shoved some bags into Jay's chest. "Let's head to the bounty!"

The two, with heavy groceries in hand, ran out of the market.

"Get back here you, Gilipollas'!" Kai replied.

Lloyd checked the back of the box, and then threw 20 dollars at the cashier, who was dumbfounded.

"Keep the change!" He cried as the rest of the ninja bolted out the door.

The rest did the same.

️

* * *

The group had been chasing each other for about half an hour, shouting and laughing.

Finally, Zane and Jay darted behind a hallway as the others ran down the street.

Jay laughed and leaned against the wall, heaving for breath.

"Wow…" he said. "That..that was-"

"It's not over Jay," Zane replied. "We still have to make it to the bounty."

Jay sighed.

"How..how are we supposed to."

Jay stared, seeing that Zane had already summoned his dragon.

"If you are that tired, then hop onto my dragon," He replied, tying the grocery bags on the dragon's reins.

He held his hand out.

Jay smiled and took it, and the two flew off.

Kai looked towards the sky.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?!" He cried, forming his dragon and flying after the two.

️

* * *

Jay and Zane were bursting with laughter by the time they made it onto the bounty.

Jay collapsed onto the couch.

Zane then sighed, hearing thumping on the floor above him.

"I think the others are back."

Jay barely even finished his sentence before chaos filled the room.

Kai shouting at them in spanish.

Nya laughed.

Lloyd was..somehow..covered in mud.

Cole was just on the ground, groaning.

Zane smiled.

"Would you all like to call it a tie."

The group stared.

"Yeah." They all said.

"But who's doing the dishes?" Lloyd asked.

"Zane and Jay are." Cole said, picking his head up and then slamming it back down.

"No, Jay is," Nya replied. "Zane's cooking."

Jay blinked.

"Zane, where's that baguette?"

"Um..in the basket, why?"

"I'm going to shove it down my throat."

"Jay no-"


End file.
